Early morning wake up call
by Whitechapelfangirl
Summary: ITV Whitechapel - SLASH - Chandler is woken in the early hours of the morning asking him to come to a murder scene. It's very inconvenient for him...and Kent


Title: Early wake up call

Pairing: Kent/Chandler

Rating: PG-13

Author: Claddagh

Summary: When a murder takes place, the team are called to the crime scene at the early hours of the morning. This is very inconvenient for Chandler…and Kent.

Disclaimer: Not mine…or are they? No. Really. They're not!

Note: As in episode 1 of the first series, the team were called to Kathy Lane's body very early in the morning (about 3 o'clock I think), and I think this would happen often if a murder took place at night, so in this story that is what happens.

* * *

><p>A sharp ringing broke into Chandler's deep sleep, shattering his calm and pulling him back towards consciousness. He groaned deep in his throat as he rolled over to face his bedside cabinet and the source of the noise. Slowly and with little finesse he thrust out his hand and groped for his mobile in the still dark room, eventually wrapping his fingers around the small device and lifting it to his ear as he manoeuvred himself up into one elbow.<p>

"Hello?" His voice came out rough and obviously still heavily clouded with sleep. He squinted at the luminescent digital clock also on the bedside cabinet and groaned inwardly when he saw that it read 2.37am.

"We're being called in, Boss."

"Miles?"

"A body's been found in an alley just off of Quaker street. Probable murder. They're calling us all in." Miles sounded tired as well, though he sounded much more awake than Chandler did at this moment.

The DI groaned "Ok, I'll be right there. Have you already contacted Mansell?"

"Yeah. He's on his way. I tried to ring Kent, but he's not answering, neither his home phone or his mobile. The lad's too damn lazy to get out of bed!" The DS sounded mildly annoyed through the phone, but Chandler could still hear the tone of fondness in his voice showing that he wasn't truly angry with the youngest member of their team.

One side of Chandler lips curled into a slight smile. "Don't worry Miles, he'll be there. I'll make sure he is."

"How the bloody hell are you gonna do that if he's not picking up his phone?"

"I'll handle it Miles." The DI insisted, getting only a loud frustrated sigh in response through the phone.

"Alright boss."

They then both hung up. Chandler rubbed one hand over his eyes and rolled over, shuffling his body to the other side of the bed.

"Emerson…" He whispered, pressing himself against the young man's back and leaning over the sleeping form, one hand on his upper arm, gently shaking the pale shoulder.

A discontented moan escaped the young man's lips as he was dragged from his sleep, while his body shifted sleepily against Chandler's like a stretching tom cat.

"Emerson, come on, wake up. We've got a case." He softened his words with a gentle kiss to the young man's shoulder.

After another few seconds Kent rolled over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes to look at Joe before letting out another moan, this once decidedly more irritated than the first.

"Come on, we've got to go." Again he kissed the DC's shoulder before swinging his legs out of the bed, quickly pulling on his underwear and then hurrying around the room looking for suitable clothes.

"uhhh…Nooo…" Joe turned back to the bed to find Kent looking up at him with only one eye open, a clear scowl on his face.

He sighed.

"Kent." He warned, his voice deepening in exasperation.

Despite the firmness of the DI's voice Kent seemed immune to it's effect and just continued to look up petulantly at Joe, still not moving from his position under the covers.

Joe sighed again, looking at the floor momentarily and rubbing his forehead, before turning back to the young man. "Ok Emerson, If you get up I'll buy you a cappuccino." he offered, his voice flat and slightly resigned to the fact that to get Kent up he would have to bribe him.

Emerson seemed to be considering this for a second, before his lips curved into a satisfied smile.

"Ok." He then tiredly sat up, the covers pooling in his lap, before following Joe's example of clambering out of the bed and walking around the room, quickly pulling on his clothes.

Both men were ready quite quickly and in no time they were driving to the crime scene, Joe barely awake and Kent lightly dozing in the passenger seat. Once they arrived they met Miles and Mansell at the entrance to the alley, who immediately began to brief them on the situation.

Miles and Mansell both exchanged a look when they saw the two men drive up in the bosses' car and also that Kent was wearing the same clothes he'd worn yesterday at work, which surely he would have changed if he'd been back to his flat. The DI and DC however seemed oblivious to this and once Miles had explained the situation the team began to walk down the alley towards their next case, Kent slowly sipping the cappuccino that he'd been promised and Joe's wallet that little bit lighter.


End file.
